


Basically If Boys Got Periods

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Peter wakes up with a stomachache. Tony isn’t entirely sure how to handle it, but someone else in the house knows exactly what to do.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220





	Basically If Boys Got Periods

**Author's Note:**

> Peter doesn’t actually have a period, without spoiling anything I’m just gonna say he’s having pain similar to period cramps.

Glittering light filtered through the kitchen window as the sun started to reach its high. 

Tony Stark was in his kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee. 

Suddenly, realizing something was off, he frowned. 

He glanced at the time.

It was nearing eleven and Peter still wasn't awake yet.

Tony himself had only gotten up an hour earlier to begin making breakfast, but surely the teen should have been up by now. 

Sure, Peter liked to sleep in when he could. 

Between patrol and nightmares and general stress, he didn't get a lot of continuous sleep. 

Still, it was getting pretty late. 

Peter never slept past ten thirty, even the time he and Ned had stayed up until two am playing video games. 

Tony put down his coffee cup. 

"Friday," The mechanic called to the ceiling, "What time did Peter go to sleep last night?" 

"Peter was asleep by approximately twelve sixteen." She answered simply.

Tony furrowed his brow. 

That was around the time Peter normally went to bed, even on patrol days. 

"Did he have any nightmares?" 

The AI responded in the negative. 

"Was he even _on_ patrol last night?" 

"No, Boss." 

"Then why-?"

Just then, Peter walked into the kitchen, hiding a yawn behind his hand. 

"Mornin' Mister Stark." 

"Morning Kid," Tony started, almost all traces of concern slipping from his face. 

Almost. 

"You slept in pretty late."

"Yeah," Peter replied, "I kept waking up and then going back to sleep 'cause I didn't want to get out of bed. My stomach kinda hurts." 

"Your stomach hurts?" Tony asked, immediately going into Dad Mode, "How bad? You feel like you're gonna throw up?" 

"It's not too bad." Peter said, sitting down. "And I don't feel like I'm gonna throw up. It just hurts." 

"Does you wanna skip breakfast? I can pack this up for you." 

The teen quickly shook his head. "It hurts, but I'm hungry."

Tony chuckled. "I asked that as if anything could possibly slow your metabolism.” 

He placed a plate in front of Peter. “Alright then. Eat up, Kid." 

Tony offered to do all the dishes since Peter wasn't feeling well, and the teen didn't argue, thanking the older man. 

When Tony finished and left the kitchen, he intended to go down to the lab and start working, assuming Peter had gone back to his room. 

He wasn't expecting to find Peter in the lounge, curled up on the couch. 

"Kid?" He asked, "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your bed?" 

"No," Peter said without looking up, "I wanna stay out here." 

Tony thought to himself for a moment. 

If Peter didn't want to be alone, then screw working in the lab. 

"Okay," Tony decided, hopping onto the couch, "You wanna watch a movie then?" 

"Sure." Peter said with a smile. "But only if I get to pick." 

Peter, after learning the appalling truth that Tony had never seen the series, chose to watch The Hunger Games. 

He resumed his curled up position once the movie had started, this time putting his head on Tony's lap, and the older man started running his fingers through the teen's hair. 

Things were quiet up until just before the tributes were sent into the arena. 

Tony could've sworn he heard a whimper as Peter shifted, but he brushed it off, figuring that Peter had just let out a noise as he made himself more comfortable. 

However, not ten seconds later, Peter whimpered again. 

"Tony?" The teen started. 

"What's up, Pete?" Tony asked with concern, "You okay?" 

"It hurts."

"Worse than before?" 

"Yeah." 

Peter sat up and curled in on himself. 

"It almost feels like a muscle cramp."

Just then Nat walked into the room holding a mug of coffee. 

"Hey Tony," she started, "Rhodey's looking for you, he says-"

She stopped when she saw Peter curled in on himself and Tony placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Kid's got a stomach ache." 

Natasha's eyes widened. "Is he gonna hurl?" 

Peter shook his head. "It just... hurts." 

Nat walked over and put a hand on his forehead. "No fever?” 

Tony shook his head and Nat bit her lip.

"I think I might know what can help.” She started. “Tony, why don't you go help Rhodey?" 

Tony hesitated. “Are you sure?" 

"Trust me." 

"It's okay, Mister Stark." Peter panted. "I'll be alright." 

Tony gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and reluctantly headed to the labs to find Rhodey.

"Hey, Kid," Nat started. "It's more of a cramping feeling than a throw-up feeling?" 

Peter nodded. 

"I'll be right back." 

She returned a minute later with a hot water bottle. 

"I need you to move your arms." 

Peter did so and Nat pressed the hot water bottle to his stomach. 

The reaction was almost instant. 

Peter’s grimace melted away, his muscles relaxed, and a smile spread across his face at the heat. “Woah." 

Nat laughed. "Comforting, isn't it?" 

Peter nodded and grabbed the water bottle himself, leaning back into the couch, eyes closed. 

"Hot water bottles are God-sent." The red-head began. 

"Thanks, Nat." 

"No problem, Kiddo." 

She moved off of the floor and sat next to Peter on the couch. 

"Whatcha watching?" 

"The Hunger Games." Peter said. "But I'm not really in the mood for it anymore." 

Nat reached across him and grabbed the remote with a grin. "Cool, that means it's my pick." 

Tony returned from helping Rhodey to find Peter and Nat sitting together on the couch. 

Nat had her arm around Peter's shoulders and the teen's head was on her shoulder. 

The hot water bottle was still on Peter's stomach and the two were watching Kung Fu Panda.

Tony was slightly shocked at the sight. 

"Kid?" He asked, concerned, "Are you alright?"

Peter tore his eyes away from the tv. 

"Oh, hey Mister Stark. I'm good." 

Tony stepped forward. "You sure? A few minutes ago you were hunched over in pain." 

"Relax, Tony." Nat said. "He's fine." 

"What'd you do?" 

"Have you ever tried these hot water bottle things?" Peter asked, holding up the aforementioned item. "They're amazing." 

"Oh, Pep uses those." 

"Since he has no fever I figured it's probably just indigestion or stress." Nat said. "The water bottles are normally used for period cramps, but it works for this just the same." 

Tony smirked. "Aw, you on your period, Peter?" 

"Shut up." 

Tony put his arms up defensively. "Hey, it's totally natural and nothing to be embarrassed about!" 

"Mister Stark, if I wasn't in pain right now, I would kick your ass." 

"Oh, those must be the raging hormones." Tony said with a smirk. "You want some chocolate to calm your nerves?" 

Peter gave his own smirk. 

Tony had just dug himself into a hole. 

"Actually, brownies do sound great right now. What do you think, Nat?" 

"I could go for some brownies." Nat said with a smile. "I wouldn't mind some ice cream either. Hmmmm, two scoops of cookie dough in a chocolate dipped waffle cone?" 

"Ooh, make it two of those." 

The whiplash hit Tony immediately and he took a step back. 

His teasing was not supposed to backfire on him like this. 

"Woah, who said I was getting you two ice cream and brownies?" 

"Uh, you did." Peter argued. 

"Just now." Nat added. 

"I don't remember that." 

Suddenly Friday chirped in from the ceiling. "Would you like me to play the recording?" 

"No, no." Tony said. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, I'll get you brownies and ice cream." 

Then, pointing a finger at Nat, he added, “But you owe me." 

"I'll remember that the next time Pepper asks if you spent all night in the lab." 

Shaking his head, Tony headed out. 

The three of them ended up spending the rest of the afternoon watching animated movies, much to Peter's pleasure. 

"Where's the movies that have unhappy endings?" Tony jokingly groaned. 

"This is family animation, Mister Stark." Peter replied. "There's always a happy ending." 

"I'm just saying, life doesn't always have happy endings." 

"There's happy endings sometimes." 

"Movies like these teach you to focus on the happy endings, Tony." Nat piped up. 

Tony glanced over at the two spiders next to him who still had their eyes glued to the movie. 

"Yeah," He said with a sigh. "Maybe I should do that more often."


End file.
